The Lion
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Jungkook tak pernah merasa hidupnya selucu ini. Seumur-umur hidupnya bernafas di bumi dan melakukan segala hal konyol bersama teman-temannya, baru kali ini ia mengalami hal yang luarbiasa aneh dalam hidupnya. Merawat seekor anak singa jantan yang ditemuinya dihutan. BTS FICT. VKOOK. HYBRID. AU.
1. Prologue

**"The Lion"**

 **VKook fict**

 **Mr. Alien And Mr. Bunny**

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi, BL, BxB...**

 **Maybe this fict has a mature content...**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately...**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Jungkook tak pernah merasa hidupnya selucu ini. Seumur-umur hidupnya bernafas di bumi dan melakukan segala hal konyol bersama teman-temannya, baru kali ini ia mengalami hal yang luarbiasa aneh dalam hidupnya.**_

 _ **Merawat seekor anak singa jantan yang ditemuinya dihutan.**_

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **DRAP... DRAP... DRAP...**

Suara laju sepasang tungkai itu menggema. Menjadi satu-satunya yang terdengar di lorong gelap nan lembab ini. Sesekali terselip bunyi kecipak air yang terinjak. Menambah friksi mengerikan pada tempat gelap itu.

 **BRUGH!**

Tubuh yang ditopang sepasang kaki panjang itu terjatuh. Tersandung pipa tua yang timbul di permukaan tanah. Menghasilkan erangan lirih dari sang empunya yang bersurai keemasan.

"Itu dia! Eksperimen nomor tujuh! Dia yang kita cari!"

Beberapa makhluk aneh dengan tubuh manusia setengah hewan, berlarian menghampiri pemuda yang tampak kesakitan itu. Mengepungnya dengan tangan yang membawa beberapa pisau dan juga cakar tajam.

"Kau membuat keputusan yang salah... Mencoba meninggalkan laboratoriun Profesor Park berarti siap untuk mati..."

Sepasang netra kecokelatan pemuda ini tampak menyorotkan ketakutan yang luarbiasa. Melihat sosok-sosok mengerikan di hadapannya membuat nyalinya ciut seketika. Memacu kerja jantungnya untuk berdebar kencang.

"T-tidak! A-aku tidak mau kembali kesana!" ujarnya dengan suara berat nan seraknya. Menolak untuk ikut kembali ke neraka.

"Kalau begitu, katakan... Tangan atau kaki?"

Sosok dengan kepala macan dan tubuh manusia itu berujar dengan seringainya yang mengerikan. Menghunuskan pisau tajam nan runcing yang berbentuk sabit pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Si surai emas menggeleng takut. Mencoba menjauh dari benda tajam di depannya, namun tertahan oleh ujung runcing sebuah pedang yang menyapa punggung telanjangnya.

Keadaannya terpojok. Tak dapat lari dan hanya memiliki dua pilihan. Menyerah atau mati.

Tiba-tiba saja, pemuda ini merasakan panas yang membakar tubuhnya. Darahnya seakan mendidih, berdesir secepat kerja jantungnya. Membuatnya merasa sakit, terbakar, dan perih pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Perlahan, tubuh kecokelatan itu berubah. Otot-otot yang ada semakin membesar. Pun tulang dan jemari pemuda ini tak lagi berada pada posisinya semula, melainkan membentuk rupa yang baru.

Para pengejar ini menatap tak percaya makhluk yang berada di hadapan mereka sekarang. Sesosok hewan buas pemakan daging dengan taring dan gigi tajam yang siap mencabik-cabik siapapun yang mengusiknya.

Geraman rendah terdengar. Mengintimidasi dan seakan menjadi melodi kematian bagi sosok-sosok hewan setengah manusia ini.

"Ternyata Profesor Park benar... Kau memang yang paling sempurna diantara kami semua..."

Berujar dengan genggaman yang mengerat pada _handle_ senjatanya. Menyeringai dan mengode pada timnya untuk bersiap menyerang sang predator.

"Mari kita lihat... Siapa yang akan mati lebih dulu diantara kita..."

Dan para pengejar itupun mulai menyerang. Membiarkan takdir yang memutuskan. Hidup dan mati mereka.

.

.

.

"Jeon Jungkook! Apakah kau sudah melengkapi daftar perlengkapan yang akan kita bawa saat berkemah nanti?"

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai sekelam malam ini menoleh. Membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan seraya tersenyum pada pemuda tampan berwajah ramah yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sudah Hoseok _hyung_... Semua perlengkapan sudah kusiapkan..."

Jung Hoseok, ketua klub dance di Hanyang Univercity itu mengangguk puas. Menepuk sayang kepala _hoobae_ kesayangannya. Memuji ketangkasan pemuda bergigi kelinci itu dalam melakukan tugas-tugas yang ia berikan.

"Kerja bagus Jeon... Semua perlengkapan beres, hanya tinggal berangkat saja besok..." ujarnya seraya menatap beberapa barang yang telah siap angkut di dalam ruang dance.

"Yang lain mana _hyung_?"

"Mereka punya urusan penting katanya.. Akan menyusul nanti..."

Pemuda manis ini hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu tanda mengerti. Memilih mendudukkan diri pada sofa empuk yang tersedia di sudut studio dance itu. Cukup lelah karena mengangkut banyak barang sedari pagi.

Jeon Jungkook, pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun. Baru memulai semester pertamanya di universitas cukup ternama di Korea Selatan. Wajahnya manis dan begitu polos. Pun tingkah lakunya yang penurut, membuatnya dijadikan bulan-bulanan para seniornya. Dalam arti, si bungsu yang dapat disuruh-suruh.

Karena sikap polosnya itulah, banyak yang menyayangi pemuda ini. Menjadikannya sosok yang akan dimanja dan mendapat banyak perhatian dan kasih sayang dari hampir sebagian penghuni kampus.

Karena selain baik hati, Jungkook adalah pemuda yang pintar. Kehadirannya di kampus itu seakan menjadi buah bibir. Pintar, baik hati, dan manis.

Jungkook adalah sosok idaman para wanita dan pria.

"Ya! Jeon! Untuk apa membeli makanan ikan eoh?"

Hoseok tampak mengernyit bingung. Menunjukkan sebuah plastik berisi butiran makanan ikan berwarna merah hijau pada hoobaenya yang tengah duduk manis di sofa.

"Umm... Aku pikir dengan itu, kita bisa membuat ikan-ikan disungai datang menghampiri kita... Dengan begitu kita tidak perlu bersusah payah memancing _hyung_... Hehehe..."

Nah, Jeon Jungkook memang polos dan manis kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holaaaaaaaa!**

 **My First VKook yang kubuat sepanjang diriku menyukai BTS...**

 **Tadinya idenya mau kubuat jadi HopeGa, cuman Seme ngerawat Uke sudah cukup banyak menurutku...**

 **Aku mohon dukungannya dari kalian semua karena ini pertama kalinya aku buat pairing lain selain KrisTao dan Harem Yoongi...**

 **Akan kulanjut jika banyak yang review...**

 **Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Regards,**

 **Petrichor Wu**

 **16.06.30**


	2. Camping

**"The Lion"**

 **VKook fict**

 **Mr. Alien And Mr. Bunny**

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi, BL, BxB...**

 **Maybe this fict has a mature content...**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately...**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Jungkook tak pernah merasa hidupnya selucu ini. Seumur-umur hidupnya bernafas di bumi dan melakukan segala hal konyol bersama teman-temannya, baru kali ini ia mengalami hal yang luarbiasa aneh dalam hidupnya.**_

 _ **Merawat seekor anak singa jantan yang ditemuinya dihutan.**_

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

"Namjoon-ah! Mobil kita sudah kau siapkan belum?!"

Pekikan nyaring itu menggema di ruangan luas ini. Mengambil atensi penuh dua orang pemuda yang terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Bersantai di sudut studio dance Hanyang University.

"Berhenti berteriak Jung Hoseok... Suaramu itu seperti polusi..."

Sindiran pedas itu terlontar dari belah bibir tipis pemuda bersurai platina yang tengah sibuk mengutak atik ponselnya ini. Wajahnya cantik dan kulitnya putih pucat. Tubuhnya pun mungil untuk seorang lelaki muda yang hampir lulus dari bangku kuliah.

"Yak! Yoongi _hyung_! Mulutmu itu sungguh jahat!"

Min Yoongi hanya berdecih tak perduli. Terlalu malas untuk sekedar menoleh pada juniornya yang berwajah tampan itu.

"Salahmu sendiri Jung.. Siapa suruh berbuat ribut... Kau tahu sendiri kalau Yoongi hyung itu seperti singa betina yangー Awhhhhh!"

Pemuda dengan surai hijau ini memekik kaget kala sebuah benda mengenai kepalanya. Satu pack tisu yang masih tersegel. Meringis seraya menatap horor si manis Yoongi yang menatap tajam dirinya.

"Aku bukan singa.. Dan aku punya penis yang sudah pasti bisa membuat seorang gadis hamil.. Berhenti menyamakanku dengan hewan buas bergender betina atau kupastikan mulutmu takkan bisa berkerja dengan baik selama seminggu kedepan... Kim Namjoon.."

Namjoon hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. Merasa menyesal karena telah salah berujar pada Yoongi yang notabene adalah si gula pedas. Memilih untuk kembali pada kesibukannya dengan pensil dan kertas. Menulis lirik.

" _Hyuuuuuuung_! Kami dataaaaaaaaang!"

Suara ribut kembali terdengar. Seiring dengan suara derap langkah dan munculnya sosok menggemaskan Jungkook bersama dua pemuda lain yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Pemuda kelinci itu terlihat begitu bersemangat dengan menenteng tas besar di punggungnya, dan dua kantung plastik pada genggamannya. Beringsut menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Yoongi yang terlihat memutar kedua maniknya sebal.

"Kalian sudah datang?" sapa Namjoon dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Yap... Maaf kami terlambat... Ada sedikit masalah tadi..." ujar seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan senyuman teduh pada parasnya yang manis. Mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Namjoon yang terlihat membantunya dengan mengambil alih barang-barang yang di bawanya.

"Kau terlihat lelah Seokjin _hyung_.. Apakah dua bocah itu menyusahkanmu?" tanya Hoseok dengan dagu terangkat. Menunjuk kearah Jungkook dan seorang pemuda lain yang duduk bersandar di sofa.

"Bukan aku _hyung_.. Jimin _hyung_ yang berulah tadi... Kemarin Jimin _hyung_ bilang akan menjemputku di apartemen, tapi justru aku dan Seokjin _hyung_ yang menjemputnya..." oceh Jungkook dengan wajah sebalnya yang telihat menggemaskan.

"Yaa... Aku kan tidak tahu kalau alarmku mati... Lagipula aku sudah menebus kesalahanku dengan membelikan kalian sarapan.."

Seketika, tiga pemuda beda surai ini berujar heboh. Beringsut membongkar dua kantung plastik yang dibawa Jungkook. Netra mereka terlihat berbinar kala melihat beberapa burger, kentang goreng, dan makanan lain yang tersedia. Siap untuk meluncur kedalam perut lapar mereka.

"Lupakan masalah si idiot Jimin.. Mari kumpulkan tenaga sebelum berangkat..."

Jimin hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Yoongi, namun tersenyum pada akhirnya kala si manis Jungkook menyerahkan burger untuknya. Tak menyadari seseorang yang menatapnya dalam diam. Dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Orang-orang biasa menyebut mereka dengan Bangtan. Terdiri dari enam pemuda dengan paras tampan dan mempesona. Membius seluruh penghuni Hanyang University dan mungkin orang-orang diluaran sana.

Yang pertama adalah Kim Namjoon. Seorang rapper underground dengan otak jenius. Wajahnya tak terlalu tampan, namun memiliki kharisma yang luar biasa mempesona. Dan jalan pikirannya benar-benar sulit ditebak meski tekadang tingkahnya konyol.

Kemudian menyusul si tampan Jung Hoseok. Pemuda periang dan ramah ini terkenal dengan kemampuan menarinya. Bintang kampus yang rendah hati dan sopan. Menjadi kebanggan Hanyang bersama patnernya yang bernama Kim Jongin.

Lalu ada Min Yoongi. Cantik, putih, bertubuh mungil. Jangan tanya berapa banyak penggemar si manis dari jurusan seni ini. Jika diibaratkan, Yoongi adalah mawar. Indah namun berduri. Tidak ada yang berani berurusan dengannya selain member Bangtan. Entahlah, pemuda manis ini hanya merasa nyaman bicara pada teman segenknya.

Berlanjut pada si tampan Kim Seokjin. Pemuda bersurai pirang ini merupakan yang tertua diantara mereka semua. Sifatnya tenang seperti air, juga bijaksana. Bagaikan malaikat dengan senyumnya yang menenangkan. Dikenal sebagai sosok eomma dan juga penengah bagi para member jika mulai bertengkar.

Memasuki barisan para maknae. Ada si tampan Park Jimin. Permuda bersurai hitam dengan tubuh sempurna. Tidak terlalu tinggi, namun cukup untuk membuat barisan para gadis mengekorinya tiap memasuki area kampus. Dikenal dengan suara indahnya, juga pesonanya. Tergila-gila pada si manis Jeon dan sepertinya takkan lelah untuk bisa mendapatkan hati pemuda kelinci itu.

Dan yang terakhir, si manis Jungkook. Sepertinya kita tak perlu deskripsi apapun lagi tentang kelinci menggemaskan ini. Yang jelas, kehadirannya di Bangtan menyempurnakan pesona genk kinka Hanyang itu.

"Baiklah.. Puncak Jirisan.. Taman Nasional yang aman untuk mendaki dan berkemah.. Tidak terlalu jauh dari kota dan menjamin kesempurnaan liburan kita kali ini..."

Namjoon berujar seraya menyandang tas besar di punggungnya. Menatap sebuah puncak gunung indah yang tertutup rerimbunan pohon. Bersiap untuk memulai acara pendakian mereka.

"Jika ingin mendaki sebaiknya cepat... Akan lebih baik jika kita sampai sebelum sore..."

Pemuda-pemuda itu mengangguk setuju atas ucapan Yoongi. Bersiap dengan barang-barang yang perlu mereka bawa kemudian mulai berjalan menyusuri alur pendakian di taman Nasional yang indah itu.

Sesekali pekikan kagum terlontar dari belah bibir mereka. Mengagumi betapa indahnya tanaman-tanaman yang tumbuh alami disana. Juga udara yang sejuk dan sinar matahari hangat yang menerpa tubuh mereka.

"Whoaaaa! _Hyung_ lihat! Pohonnya besar sekali!" pekik Jungkook seraya memeluk sebuah pohon besar yang terlihat berbeda dari yang lain.

"Tentu saja besar... Pohon itu bahkan berusia lebih tua dari nenekmu Kookie-ya..."

Jungkook hanya tertawa saat Jimin mengusap pelan surainya. Melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju spot perkemahan yang sudah mereka tetapkan sebelumnya.

Tiga jam berlalu dan kini mereka sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. Sebuah tanah luas yang dikelilingi rimbunan pepohonan dan sungai besar dengan aliran airnya yang begitu jernih. Memantulkan cahaya matahari hingga membentuk pola indah.

" _Daebaaaak_! _Jinjja daebaaaaak_!" pekik Jungkook dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari pemandangan di hhadapannya.

"Kerja bagus Joon... Tempat ini sempurna..." ujar Seokjin seraya memukul sayang bahu Namjoon. Memuji kelihaian pemuda bedimple itu dalam mencari tempat-tempat bagus.

"Sudah hampir sore... Sebaiknya kita mulai mendirikan tenda..." ujar Yoongi seraya meletakkan ranselnya. Bersiap mempersiapkan tempat peristirahatan mereka.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Jimin untuk mencari kayu bakar di sekitaran sini... Udara akan semakin dingin saat malam dan kita tahu pasti maknae kita tidak tahan dingin.."

Hoseok berujar dengan kerlingan yang diberikannya untuk Jungkook. Membuat pemuda manis itu tersenyum hingga menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan.

"Baiklah! Karena semua tugas sudah terbagi rata, mari kita mulai pekerjaan kita!"

" _Hwaiting_!"

.

.

.

"Ada yang perlu kubantu _hyung_?"

Jungkook bertanya pelan. Menghampiri Seokjin yang sibuk mengolah beberapa bahan makanan yang sengaja mereka bawa untuk makan malam.

Sepasang manik kelamnya sibuk memperhatikan bagaimana telatennya jemari sang _hyung_ tertua dalam meracik bumbu dan mengolah daging. Berdecak pelan saat mencium aroma kuah ramyeon yang hampir matang.

"Sayangnya kau datang di waktu yang kurang tepat Kookie-ya.. _Hyung_ hampir selesai dengan makan malam kita... Tapi jika tak keberatan, kau bisa menyiapkan alat-alat makan yang disimpan Hoseok di dekat tenda..."

"Baiklah _hyung_.. Aku akan menyiapkannya..."

Kelinci manis ini mulai melangkah menuju sisi tenda yang ditempatinya bersama Hoseok dan Yoongi. Meraih tas besar yang dimaksud seokjin dan mengeluarkan beeberapa mangkuk, sendok, dan sumpit stainless dari dalamnya. Membawanya menuju para hyungnya yang bersantai di dekat api unggun, kemudian menatanya diatas sebuah terpal plastik kecil diatas rerumputan.

"Wah... Sepertinya makan malam kita hampir siap..." ujar Namjoon dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada Jungkook.

"Rajinnya maknae kita yang satu ini..." tambah Hoseok seraya mengusak gemas surai brunette si manis bergigi kelinci itu.

"Tentu saja rajin... Calon pasangan hidupku memang harus seperti ini bukan? Iya kan Jungkook-ah?"

Jungkook hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar celoteh Jimin. Pipi gembilnya terlihat bersemu. Berbaur cantik dengan cahaya api unggun yang menghangatkan mereka.

"Cih.. Dasar mulut besar... Kerjamu hanya membual dan bermimpi..."

"Biarkan saja... Lagipula Jungkook tak pernah keberatan dengan semua yang kulakukan... Kau saja yang terlalu sensitif _hyung_!"

Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Lelah berdebat dengan Jimin yang keras kepala. Lebih memilih untuk membantu Seokjin yang terlihat menghampiri mereka dengan sepanci ramyeon yang mengepulkan asap panas.

"Makan malam dataaaangg!" seru pemuda cantik itu senang. Meletakkan masakannya dan tersenyum kala melihat ekspresi kelima _dongsaeng_ nya yang terlihat seperti bocah kelaparan.

"Ramyeon! Ramyeon! Kookie suka ramyeon!"

Si sulung mulai menyendokkan ramyeon pada masing-masing mangkuk mereka. Berdecak pelan saat Hoseok meminta lebih dan Jimin merengek tak ingin makan sayuran.

"Selamat makan!"

Keenam pemuda itu berujar penuh semangat. Merapalkan doa singkat, kemudian mulai menyantap makan malam mereka. Sesekali saling mengobrol dan mengejek satu sama lain. Tawa pelan teralun dari bibir mereka. Meramaikan malam sunyi di hutan yang indah itu.

"Kenyangnyaaaaa!" seru Hoseok seraya mengusap perutnya.

"Aku bertaruh kalau tadi adalah makan malam terbaik di hidupku..." ujar Namjoon pelan. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Seokjin yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Jangan merasa bahagia dulu... Kita masih punya banyak piring untuk dicuci..."

Berujar dengan wajah malasnya, Min Yoongi menatap teman-temannya. Sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai jahil yang membuat sahabatnya begidik.

"Mari lakukan suit untuk menentukan si sial yang akan membereskan kekacauan ini... _Otte_?"

"Baiklah!"

Mereka pun berkumpul. Saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tanggan terkepal. Bersiap untuk melakukan ritual penentuan si pencuci piring malam ini.

" _Kawi_..."

" _Bawi_..."

" _Bo_!"

.

.

.

"Haaaaaah... Akhirnya selesai juga!"

Jungkook mendesah lega. Mengusap kedua telapaknya yang basah pada kausnya. Menatap puas deretan alat makan dan alat masak yang telah bersih.

Yap, si bungsu ini kalah dalam permainaan _Kawi-Bawi-Bo_ dan disinilah ia berada. Di tepi sungai dengan setumpuk pekerjaannya yang telah selesai. Mengangkatnya menuju tenda kemudian menatanya dengan rapi.

"Sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu Kook?"

Menolehkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum singkat pada Yoongi yang tampak mengantuk. Sepertinya pemuda cantik itu baru saja akan memulai hibernasinya lebih awal.

"Sudah _hyung_... Semuanya sudah selesai..." ujar Jungkook seraya menunjuk deretan pekerjaannya yang telah rapi. "Aku ingin buang air _hyung_... Tapi, bingung dimana..."

Yoongi menguap singkat. Menatap sayu Jungkook kemudian menunjuk sebuah arah dengan mata yang hampir terpejam.

"Disana... Aku tadi buang air kecil disana... Jangan lupa ucapkan permisi... Aku duluan Kook..."

Dan sebuah tepukan pada kepalanya mengakhiri perbincangan mereka. Dengan Yoongi yang berjalan ke arah tenda dan Jungkook yang berjalan ke tempat yang Yoongi maksud. Pepohonan besar yang terletak cukup jauh dari perkemahan mereka.

Kelinci kecil ini terlihat memainkan senternya. Sesekali bersenandung dan bersiul pelan saat langkahnya semakin dekat menuju rerimbunan pohon yang Yoongi maksud.

"Kalau di pinggir.. Pasti _hyung-deul_ akan melihatku dan menertawaiku..." ucapnya seraya menatap cahaya samar yang berasal dari api unggun di kemahnya. "Masuk agak dalam sajalah..."

Jungkook semakin melangkahkan kedua kakinya. Memasuki area hutan sedikit dalam kemudian menuntaskan hasratnya disana. Agak kesal karena ia benar-benar lupa membawa air untuk membasuh tangannya.

"Baiklah... Saatnya kemー"

"Grrrrhhhhhhh"

Geraman rendah nan mengerikan itu membuat pergerakan Jungkook berhenti seketika. Tubuhnya seakan membeku dan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"S-suara itu..."

Pemuda bunny ini mencicit takut. Berjalan perlahan kebelakang dan berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara sedikitpun. Ia benar-benarr yakin kalau ia baru saja mendengar suara hewan buas.

 **Srak!**

 **Bruagh!**

Sungguh malang, karena fokus yang terbagi, tubuh Jungkook tersandung sulur yang timbul pada permukaan tanah. Membuatnya terjatuh dan merusak satu-satunya sumber penerangan yang ia bawa.

Pandangan pemuda manis ini tertuju pada sebuah semak-semak besar yang terletak tak jauh di depannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan ketakutan mulai melingkupinya kala sepasangg netranya menangkap sepasang mata yang menatapnya tajam. Meenyala di tengah kegelapan.

"M-menjauh! Menjauh!"

 **Bruagh!**

Sosok pemilik sepasang mata tajam itu melompatt keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Menampilkan jati dirinya yang membuat Jungkook hampir kehilangan detak jantungnya.

Seekor singa jantan besar dengan surai emas yang sewarna dengan netranya. Berdiri angkuh di hadapannya dengan geraman mengerikan dan raut yang sungguh tak bersahabat.

Namun entah mengapa, Jungkook sejenak melupakan ketakutannya. Terlalu terpana dengan hewan buas yang dapat mengancam nyawanya. Pemuda ini terlihat begitu mengagumi betapa indahnya sang predator yang ia fikir hanya bisa dilihatnya lewat film atau gambar.

"I-indah..."

Kembali terdengar geraman mengerikan dari singa besar itu. Menggerakkan kaki-kakinya perlahan untuk bersiap menerkam Jungkook. Melangkah penuh kewaspadaan menuju sosok mungil di hadapannya kemudianー

 **Brugh!**

Rebah dengan menimbulkan debuman keras. Membuat Jungkook terkejut dan refleks bangun dari duduknya. Menatap aneh hewan itu yang tampaknya kini tak berdaya.

Merasakan sebuah keganjilan, kelinci naif ini mulai mendekat. Meski takut-takut, namun ia tetap memberanikan diri untuk mengampiri sang raja hutan yang tampak susah bernafas itu. Saat jarak yang memisahkan mereka semakin menipis, tiba-tiba saja singa itu bangkit. Tak memberikan kesempatan bagi si manis Jeon untuk bergerak dan menerkamnya dengan kecepatan yang luarbiasa.

"Grrraoooo!"

"Gyaaaaaa!"

Jungkook merasa hidupnya akan berakhir saat ini juga. Air mata mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena dilingkupi ketakutan yang luar biasa.

Singa buas itu masih mempertahankan posisinya. Menggeram dengan wajah yang teramat dekat dengan Jungkook. Menampilkan deretan gigi tajamnya yang ternoda oleh darah. Bahkan kini Jungkook dapat merasakan terpaan nafas predator itu.

 _"Oh Tuhan... Setidaknya... Ampunilah semua dosaku... Eomma.. Appa... Hyung-deul... Kook-ie takut..."_

Terus merapalkan doa dalam hatinya, pemuda Jeon inipun memejamkan netranya rapat saat sang singa semakin mendekat padanya. Mengucapakn kata-kata terakhir sebelum ajarr menjemputnya dan-

 **Brugh!**

Tubuh itu jatuh menimpa dirinya. Mengerang kesakitan tanpa perduli Jungkook yang hampir mati karena sesak pada dadanya.

Namun perlahan, pemuda bersurai kelam ini bisa merasakan keanehan yang terjadi pada tubuh pemangsanya. Perlahan, bulu-bulu halus itu menyusut dan tak selebat sebelumnya. Juga surai, bentuk otot, rangka dan cakar pada si buas pun seolah mengecil. Menyisakan sosok anak singa manis yang terlihat ketakutan dan kesakitan.

"Ya Tuhan... Apa dosaku..."

Jungkook terlalu panik untuk sekedar berpikir tentang bagaimana seekor singa jantan besar bisa berubah wujud menjadi kecil. Yang jelas, kala ia merasakan liquid pekat membasahi jeansnya, ia tahu bahwa makhluk mungil yang berada diatas tubuhnya kini butuh pertolongannya.

"Semoga saja apa yang aku lakukan ini benar..." ujarnya seraya meraih tubuh singa kecil itu dalam gendongannya. Membawanya menuju kemah yang telah gelap karena api unggun yang telah padam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini chapter satu...**

 **Mohon maaf untuk alur yang sedikit ngebut, typo, dan sedikit kegajean cerita..**

 **Maaf telat update soalnya aku bener-bener sibuk kemarin...**

 **Akan kuusahakan untuk fast update jika review mendukung...**

 **Chuuu~~~**

 **.**

 **Regards,**

 **Petrichor Wu**


	3. Transformation

**"The Lion"**

 **VKook fict**

 **Mr. Alien And Mr. Bunny**

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi, BL, BxB...**

 **Maybe this fict has a mature content...**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately...**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jungkook terlalu panik untuk sekedar berpikir tentang bagaimana seekor singa jantan besar bisa berubah wujud menjadi kecil. Yang jelas, kala ia merasakan liquid pekat membasahi jeansnya, ia tahu bahwa makhluk mungil yang berada diatas tubuhnya kini butuh pertolongannya._

 _"Semoga saja apa yang aku lakukan ini benar..." ujarnya seraya meraih tubuh singa kecil itu dalam gendongannya. Membawanya menuju kemah yang telah gelap karena api unggun yang telah padam._

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

" _Noona_! Apakah, dia baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook bertanya dengan nada cemas luarbiasa. Sepasang netra kelamnya menampilkan keresahan. Memandang penuh harap sosok wanita bertubuh tinggi dengan paras ramah yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Astaga Jungkook-ah.. Kenapa sampai sepanik itu eoh? Dia baik-baik saja... Kau mengambil tindakan yang tepat dengan langsung membawanya kesini..."

Dokter spesialis hewan bename tag Han Hyoneul itu tersenyum teduh. Mengusap surai kelam Jungkook penuh sayang. Meyakinkan pemuda kelinci itu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, mengingat perasaan sepupu manisnya ini begitu halus dan sedikit sensitif.

Dengan lembut ia menarik lengan Jungkook kearah sofa berwarna maroon yang ada di ruangan luas itu. Subuh tadi Jungkook menelponnya dengan nada panik. Meminta dirinya untuk datang ke kliniknya secepatnya untuk keadaan darurat. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati sepupu kesayangannya berdiri dengan keadaan kacau di depan kliniknya seraya menggendong seekor anak singa jantan yang terluka parah dibalik jaket besarnya.

"Jeon Jungkook... Sekarang jelaskan pada _noona_... Bagaimana bisa kau datang sendirian ke klinik huh? Bukankah kau dan teman-temanmu punya acara berkemah? Apakah mereka tahu tentang kedatanganmu ke tempat ini?"

Jungkook menghela nafasnya pelan. Kedua kakinya bergerak gelisah dan rautnya terlihat seperti pemuda manis itu tengah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Membuat Hyoneul mengernyitkan alisnya bingung melihat tingkah adik sepupunya yang tak biasanya.

"Jungkook-ah.. Ada apa hmm? Kau bisa cerita pada _noona_ tentang apa yang terjadi..."

Kelinci manis ini mengigit bibirnya. Wajahnya terangkat perlahan. Memberanikan diri untuk menatap Hyoneul dengan sepasang doenya yang menawan.

"Sebenarnya..."

 **Jungkook bergerak cepat tanpa suara memasuki tendanya. Ia terlihat membongkar isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa alat mandi dan senter. Juga beberapa potong pakaian yang dirasanya terlalu tebal. Menyisakan handuk dan barang-barang penting yang dibutuhkannya seperti dompet, ponsel, charger, headset dan jaket serta selimut. Membawa tas besar yang sedikit kopong itu keluar tenda kemudian melangkah tanpa suara kearah semak kecil tak jauh dari perapian.**

 **"Bertahanlah singa kecil... Aku akan berusaha menyelamatkanmu..." ujarnya pelan.**

 **Menggendong tubuh hewan itu dan membalutnya dengan handuk, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam ransel besar yang dibawanya. Jungkook sengaja tidak menutup ranselnya agar anak singa itu tidak sesak karena kehabisan udara.**

 **Setelah memakai jaketnya, Jungkook meraih senter yang ada. Memakai ranselnya di dada kemudian berjalan menjauhi perkemahan. Langkahnya terburu-buru dan sesekali kakinya terantuk batu. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat jalan yang dilewatinya siang tadi bersama para** _ **hyung**_ **nya.**

 **Sepasang maniknya terlihat menatap takut beberapa pepohonan besar dan semak belukar. Belum lagi suara gesekan dedaunan dan hembusan angin yang membuat tubuhnya meremang. Langkah kedua kakinya semakin jauh entah kemana. Cahaya yang minim dan resiko karena memilih tempat berkemah yang cukup jauh dari jalur pendakian membuatnya kesulitan mencari jalan pulang ke kaki gunung.**

 **Jemari pemuda cantik ini terus menggenggam ransel yang tersampir di dadanya. Sesekali mengintip keadaan si anak singa yang tampaknya masih sangat kesakitan. Karena tak fokus dan redupnya cahaya senter yang dibawanya, pemuda ini tak menyadari kalau jalan didepannya merupakan sebuah turunan yang sedikit curam. Tubuhnya limbung kala kakinya terantuk ranting yang cukup besar dan berguling kebawah dengan memeluk ranselnya.**

 **"Shhhh... Akh!"**

 **Jungkook meringis saat merasakan sendinya yang sedikit terkilir, namun ia bersyukur karena tak menerima luka yang berarti selain lecet pada pelipis dan dagunya. Menghela nafas saat merasa kehilangan senternya, perlahan pemuda ini mencoba untuk bangun. Pandangannya mengedar ke sekelilingnya dan seketika ia memekik senang karena tak jauh didepannya terlihat sebuah jalan yang cukup besar.**

 **Dengan tergesa ia memacu kedua kakinya. Sedikit melompati pagar pembatas yang tidak terlalu tinggi, kemudian mendesah lega saat berhasil mendarat pada permukaan aspal.**

 **"Ugh... Sudah larut begini... Mana ada kendaraan yang lewat..." ujarnya frustasi.**

 **Merasa hanya membuang-buang waktu untuk menunggu, Jungkook memutuskan untuk berjalan menyusuri alur jalan. Sesekali meringis kala merasakan nyeri pada kakinya. Telapaknya sesekali mengusap lembut ranselnya. Berharap bahwa anak singa mungil di dalam sana cukup kuat untuk bertahan.**

 **Tiiin!**

 **Bunyi kuat klakson itu membuat tubuh Jungkook terlonjak. Kepala berhias surai kelamnya menoleh cepat dan membola saat melihat sebuah mobil pick up berhenti tepat di sebelahnya.**

 **"Butuh tumpangan nak?"**

 **Seorang pria tua berujar padanya dengan senyum ramah. Membuat Jungkook merapalkan syukur karena Tuhan sudah memberinya banyak keberuntungan hari ini.**

 **"Apakah boleh** _ **ajusshi**_ **? Aku perlu ke kota untuk menemui saudaraku..."**

 **Pria tua itu tak menjawab, namun jemari keriputnya bergerak untuk membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Jungkook. Memberi gesture agar pemuda itu naik dengan cepat.**

 **"Kalau begitu, ini benar-benar hari keberuntunganmu nak.."**

"Namjoon _hyung_ dan yang lainnya sama sekali tidak tahu kalau aku pulang duluan... Aku sudah mengirimi mereka pesan dan mengatakan kalau ada urusan penting yang harus kukerjakan... Aku takut mereka akan memarahi aku dan menyuruhku untuk membuang anak singa lucu itu.."

Hyoneul mengangguk mengerti. Mengusap surai Jungkook pelan seraya memuji dalam hati tentang bagaimana sepupunya bisa mengambil keputusan nekat untuk menyelamatkan singa kecil itu. Dengan perlahan ia bangkit, berjalan menuju lemari besar di ruang kerjanya kemudian membukanya. Menarik keluar sebuah handuk bersih kemudian melemparkannya cepat pada Jungkook yang dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Sebaiknya kau bersihkan dirimu... _Noona_ akan siapkan pakaian dan teh hangat untukmu, kemudian mengobati lukamu... _Arra_?"

Jungkook pun mengangguk patuh setelahnya.

.

.

.

"JEON JUNGKOOK KAU MAU MATI EOH?!"

Raut pemuda manis ini seketika mengkerut takut saat mendengar teriakan Namjoon yang memenuhi gendang telinganya. Jujur saja, dirinya benar-benar tak siap menghadapi amukan para _hyung_ nya. Meskipun belum lama saling mengenal, lima pemuda itu benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti bocah lima tahun yang selalu butuh perlindungan. Ia tak menolak dan menyukai perhatian mereka, namun disaat seperti ini, akan sangat menyebalkan baginya jika harus mendengar ceramah panjang Seokjin atau Namjoon. Belum lagi ocehan Jimin yang mungkin lebih panjang dari tulisan-tulisan yang berada dalam buku-buku tebal yang berada di perpustakaan kampusnya.

"Aku ada di tempat Hyoneul _noona_ , _hyung_... Semalam _Eomma_ menelpon untuk pulang karena ada acara keluarga penting yang harus aku datangi bersama Hyoneul _noona_ hari ini.."

"YA! JANGAN BERBOHONG KELINCI NAKAL! AKU TAHU KAU SEDANG MENYEMBUNYIKAN SESUATU! TERDENGAR JELAS DARI NADA SUARAMU!"

Itu suara Jimin dan Jungkook mulai menghela nafasnya pelan. Ini akan menjadi sesi obrolan panjang yang membosankan dan menyebalkan. Maka dengan perlahan ia meletakkan ponselnya, mengaktifkan _loudspeaker_ kemudian beranjak mendekati kandang yang terletak terpisah dari tumpukan kandang-kandang kosong lainnya. Sepasang manik hitamnya memandang penuh binar pada anak singa lucu yang tampak pulas tertidur dengan infus pada kaki depannya. Perlahan jemarinya terulur, menyentuh perban yang membalut dada hewan kecil itu.

Dirinya sudah tak lagi memikirkan ocehan panjang Jimin yang seakan semakin samar di telinganya. Fokusnya kini hanya pada predator dihadapannya, memutar kembali memorinya saat malam itu. Saat tubuh kecil itu masih berukuran sangat besar dan terlihat begitu buas.

"Sebenarnya... Kau itu makhluk apa eoh?" ujarnya pelan. Memainkan sebelah kaki lucu hewan itu yang bebas dari infus.

"Mana ada singa yang menyusut jadi kecil setelah mengalami fase dewasanya? Benar-benar aneh kau tahu?"

Pemuda kelinci ini terus larut dalam dunianya hingga tak menyadari bahwa kakak sepupunya memasuki ruangan itu dan menatap aneh dirinya. Han Hyoneul melangkahkan kakinya santai, sedikit menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar ocehan panjang yang berasal dari ponsel Jungkook yang berada diatas meja. Tak ambil pusing, wanita cantik itu meraih benda persegi itu dan mematikan speakernya. Menempatkannya pada telinganya kemudian menyeringai kecil.

"Ya! Park Jimin! Berhenti mengoceh dan menyakiti telinga adikku _pabbo_!"

"Hyoneul _noona_?! Kenapa ponsel Jungkook ada padamu?!"

"Karena aku sedang bersama Jungkook sekarang dan kau mengganggu acara kami! Sudah ya, kami sedang sibuk! Bye bye!"

 **PIP**

Setelah mematikan sambungan telpon itu, Hyoneul melangkah menghampiri Jungkook. Telapaknya menepuk pelan bahu pemuda manis itu. Meminta atensi penuh.

"Ah, Hyoneul _noona_... Ada apa?"

"Ada berita buruk dan berita baik yang akan kusampaikan padamu... Mau dengar yang mana dulu?"

Pemuda manis ini terlihat menyeryitkan dahinya. Menatap cemas pada Hyoneul yang terlihat serius berujar padanya. Sedikit menimbang-nimbang berita yang akan wanita tan itu sampaikan, kemudian berujar dengan pelan.

"Kabar buruk saja..."

Hyoneul menghela nafasnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat sempurna di depan dada dan tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding ruang kerja kliniknya.

"Baiklah... Aku akan pergi ke London untuk beberapa bulan... Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus disana dan memang hal ini sudah kurencanakan sejak lama... Aku baru ingat saat tadi pagi rekanku menelepon..."

Manik Jungkook membola dan rautnya terlihat terkejut. Sejenak netranya menyusuri klinik itu dan memang hampir sebagian barang sudah dikosongkan. Ia butuh Hyoneul untuk merawat anak singanya yang masih terluka dan gadis tan itu akan pergi ke London meninggalkannya. Betapa keberuntungan bisa berganti sial dalam sekejap mata.

Hyoneul mengerti raut ketekejutan yang terlukis pada wajah Jungkook. Ia pun merasa bersalah karena tak dapat membantu pemuda itu lebih banyak dan sejujurnya ada perasaan tak tega saat menangkap raut bingung dari wajah manis itu.

"Berita baiknya _noona_?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada harap yang kentara pada suaranya. Menatap kakak sepupunya dengan pandangan lucu bak puppy yang meminta belas kasih Tuannya.

"Aku tahu akan sangat tak mungkin bagimu untuk membawa anak singa itu pada dokter hewan lain... Kau akan ditangkap karena merawat hewan buas dan menjadikannya peliharaan... Tentu kau tidak ingin hal itu terjadi kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan atas pertanyaan Hyoneul.

"Selain itu, kau tentu tidak bisa merawat seekor anak singa di rumahmu karena _Imo_ pasti akan mengamuk dan bahkan mungkin jatuh pingsan saat melihat putra kesayangannya membawa hewan buas kerumah... Belum lagi teman-temanmu yang pasti akan sangat khawatir, bahkan bisa saja menyerahkannya pada kebun binatang... Iya kan?"

Lagi-lagi Jungkook mengangguk. Bibir merah mudanya mengerucut dan bahunya terlihat turun. Menatap sedih singa kecil yang tak berdaya di kandangnya.

"Maka dari itu, aku bicara pada _Imo_ semalam agar ia memperbolehkanmu tinggal di apartemenku dengan alasan menjaga barang-barangku selama aku pergi... Benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan karena jarak kampusmu dan apartemenku tidak terlalu jauh sehingga aku bisa menambahkan alasan masuk akal agar dia mau memberi izin untukmu..."

" _Jinjjayo_?!"

Pemuda manis ini menatap penuh harap pada Hyoneul yang berujar santai padanya. Jemarinya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan dokter muda itu antusias dan bibirnya terus mengoceh meminta kepastian.

"Tentu saja benar... _Imo_ memang sedikit ragu pada awalnya, tapi _Samcheon_ mendukung penuh permintaanku... Katanya agar kau tidak terus bersikap manja dan bertingkah seperti bocah..."

Jungkook memekik senang. Sesekali pemuda manis itu melompat-lompat kecil saat mengekspresikan rasa bahagianya. Hyoneul sama sekali tak tahu alasan mengapa Jungkook sangat mempertahankan anak singa itu dan menyembunyikan keberadaannya dengan rapat. Ia sempat akan menelpon petugas kebun binatang setelah mengobati pemuda itu subuh tadi namun lengannya dicegat dengan cepat. Saat ia bertanya mengapa, Jungkook hanya berkata kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh pada anak singa itu, namun pemuda manis itu tak dapat mengatakan alasannya.

Mungkin ia akan melanggar ketentuan dan undang-undang yang ada karena membiarkan seorang bocah delapan belas tahun menyelundupkan seekor anak singa dan merawatnya. Namun Hyoneul tahu bahwa adik sepupunya tak mungkin berbohong. Maka ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Jungkook merawatnya dan sedikit membantunya dengan catatan, semua perkembangan anak singa itu berada dalam pengawasannya.

"Dengar Jeon... Aku memberimu akses karena aku mempercayaimu... Dan aku menyayangimu.. Mengingat hewan itu masih kecil, mungkin kau akan merasa ini seperti merawat seekor anak anjing... Namun kau harus ingat, biar bagaimanapun kucing kecil itu akan berubah jadi pemangsa buas yang bisa saja menyerang dan memakanmu... Aku akan tetap memantau perkembangannya dan menunggu alasan dibalik sikap gilamu ini karena aku percaya kalau kau takkan berbohong padaku..."

"Apartemenku dilengkapi dengan password dan kamar utamanya kudesain kedap suara... Kau bisa menyembunyikan baby lionmu dikamarku untuk sementara waktu jika teman-temanmu atau bibi dan paman datang berkunjung... Jadi takkan ada yang curiga padamu... Mengerti?"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Bibir merah mudanya membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar hingga menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan. Mengundang senyuman Hyoneul yang mengusak pelan surainya.

"Aku berjanji akan merawatnya dengan baik _noona_... Juga... Aku akan melaporkan perkembangannya pada _noona_..."

"Yeah, kalau begitu kau harus mempersiapkan kepindahanmu secepatnya... Sebelun teman-temanmu pulang dan mengacaukan segalanya..."

"Ummm!"

.

.

.

"Jungkook-ie.. Katakan kalau kau tidak meninggalkan _eomma_ sendirian dirumah~~~"

Nyonya Jeon berujar pelan seraya menatap puteranya yang terlihat mengemasi barang-barang dan pakaiannya. Maniknya menyiratkan cemas yang kentara dan rautnya menunjukkan dengan jelas jika wanita cantik itu benar-benar tak rela melihat anak kesayangannya pergi meninggalkan rumah.

" _Eomma_... Aku sudah besar dan aku hanya akan tinggal sementara di apartemen Hyoneul _noona_... Bukan pergi keluar kota atau keluar negri..."

Wanita cantik itu berdecak sebal. Bersedekap kemudian melangkah menuju ranjang Jungkook dan duduk di sisinya. Masih dalam mode merajuknya.

"Tetap saja Kookie-ya~~ Kau itu belum cukup dewasa untuk tinggal sendirian... _Eomma_ tidak sanggup jika harus berpisah jauh denganmu..."

Jungkook menghela nafasnya pelan. Menghentikan acara berkemasnya, kemudian menghampiri ibunya. Memegang kedua bahu wanita yang begitu ia sayangi itu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan seriusnya.

" _Eomma_.. Jika aku terus berada disini, aku takkan berani untuk bersikap mandiri... Aku tidak mau terus-menerus berada dalam limpahan kasih sayang _Eomma_ tanpa bisa melakukan sesuatu... Bukannya aku tidak suka umma memanjakan aku, tapi aku juga harus mempersiapkan diriku untuk menjadi dewasa... Lagipula, tugasku semakin banyak dan jarak rumah kita ke kampus benar-benar menyita waktu... Kalau aku tinggal di apartemen Hyoneul _noona_ , aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan akses kemanapun..."

"Tapi Kookie-ya... _Eomma_ -"

"Sudahlah _yeobo_... Jungkook benar... Sudah saatnya ia belajar untuk bersikap mandiri... Kita sudah cukup memanjakannya dan ini sudah saatnya untuk melepas Jungkook untuk memilih jalan... Anak kita kan nantinya akan punya keluarga sendiri, tinggal terpisah dengan kita... Memangnya kau mau putra kita kelihatan manja di depan istri dan anak-anaknya nanti hmm?"

Tuan Jeon berujar pelan. Memandang lembut istrinya dari ambang pintu kamar putranya. Gurat lelah tercetak pada paras tampannya. Menandakan bahwa pria itu baru saja pulang dari kantornya.

"Ya! Jeon Ilkook sialan! Bisa-bisanya kau mendukung Jungkook-ku untuk pergi dari rumah ini! Dia itu putramu bodoh!"

Tampaknya Nyonya Jeon benar-benar tak ingin putranya jauh dari dirinya. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan wanita cantik ini bersikap sedemikian protektifnya pada Jungkook.

Jeon Jungkook adalah putra yang begitu diharapkan oleh keluarga besar Jeon dan keluarga besarnya. Pemuda manis itu lahir dari penantian banyak orang. Melalui banyak rintangan dan pengorbanan.

Nyonya Jeon hidup dengan rahim yang tidak terlalu sempurna. Memiliki Jungkook adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupnya. Karena ia tahu, setelah Jungkook, ia takkan pernah bisa memiliki keturunan lain. Jungkook adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang anak.

" _Eomma_.. _Uljima_..."

Si manis Jeon berujar pelan saat melihat air mata di wajah ibunya. Memeluk lembut tubuh wanita itu dan mangusap punggungnya. Ayahnya sudah bercerita tentang kondisi sang ibu dan ia tentu mengerti akan apa yang wanita itu rasakan. Tapi mau sampai kapan ia berada disini? Sampai kapan ia terus bergantung pada kasih sayang orangtuanya?

" _Yeobo_... Sudahlah... Kami mengerti perasaanmu... Tapi kau juga harus membiarkan putra kita belajar untuk menjadi kuat sayang... Kau tidak mau kan kalau putra kesayangan kita dianggap payah dan hanya bisa bersikap layaknya bocah?"

Tuan Jeon mengusap puncak kepala isterinya. Meyakinkan wanita itu kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah aku akan membiarkan Jungkookku pergi.. Tapi jika aku melihat luka pada tubuhnya sedikit saja, aku akan mengurungnya kembali dalam rumah ini!"

Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum pada ayahnya seraya berujar terima kasih tanpa suara. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sang _eomma_ dengan rasa senang di hatinya.

"Terima kasih Nyonya Jeon! Kau yang terbaik!"

.

.

.

"Kode apartemennya sudah kuganti menjadi BunnyKook... Kau takkan bisa mengubahnya dan jangan coba-coba untuk memberitahukan password itu pada siapapun... Tagihan apartemen sudah kulunasi dan jika ada masalah dengan listrik dan air, kau bisa langsung menghubungi _maintenance_..."

"Tidurlah di kamar utama dan biarkan kamar tamunya kosong... Jangan lupa untuk selalu membuang sampah, mengganti sprei, dan membersihkan rumah... Dan jangan lupakan peliharaanmu yang harus kau rawat rutin saat kau dirumah... Pastikan _bowl_ nya penuh dengan makanan dan susu saat kau pergi kuliah dan ganti bak pupnya setiap dia buang air..."

Jungkook terus menerus menganggukkan kepalanya. Mengekori Hyoneul yang mondar mandir dengan banyak koper dan tas di tangannya. Rautnya begitu serius merekam setiap ucapan yang terlontar dari belah bibir kakak sepupunya yang agak hitam itu. Memastikan bahwa ia takkan berbuat satu kesalahan attau kekacauan di apartemen yang nantinya akan ia tinggali ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan berangkat menuju bandara sekarang... Aku harap kau siap dengan segala kemungkinan dan konsekuensi yang akan terjadi.. Kabari aku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu.. Hal sekecil apapun.. Mengerti?"

Jungkook kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Menatap Hyoneul yang memandang cemas dirinya diambang pintu apartemennya.

"Kalau bukan karena dirimu aku takkan mau mempertaruhkan nyawaku yang berada di tangan Jeon Imo.. Baik-baiklah disini Jeon.."

Sebuah pelukan erat diberikan Hyoneul pada adik kecilnya. Mengusap sayang punggung si manis Jeon seolah pemuda kelinci itu akan merasa kesepian karena ditinggalkan.

"Aku pergi..."

"Hati-hati dijalan _noona_!"

Jungkook memberikan senyuman lebarnya. Melambaikan tangannya saat melihat pintu lift yang perlahan menutup. Menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian berlari menuju apartemennya dan menutup cepat pintunya. Menghampiri anak singa manis yang masih asik bergelung di kandang kecil di pojok kamar tidur utama itu dan berjongkok di depannya.

Infus yang sebelumnya terpasang sudah dilepas oleh Hyoneul dan perban yang membebat perut makhluk mungil itu sudah diganti oleh plester luka anti air yang cukup besar. Memudahkan pemuda ini jika harus membersihkan tubuh kecil anak singa itu.

Perlahan manik Jungkook membesar kala mendapati pergerakan kecil yang dilakukan predator mungil itu. Bibir sewarna kelopak mawar pemuda manis ini terjatuh dengan sempurna saat kedua netra keemasan singa itu terbuka perlahan. Memandangnya lemah dengan pias ketakutan samar.

"Astaga! Astaga! Kau bangun!"

Pekikan Jungkook yang cukup nyaring membuat tubuh kecil itu terlonjak. Bangun dengan cepat dan beeringsut menuju pojok kandang. Gemetar dengan manik indah yang berlapis liquid bening.

"Astaga maafkan aku.. Apa aku menakutimu?"

Jungkook berujar pelan dengan wajah menyesal. Jemarinya meraih pintu kandang dan membukanya. Dengan hati-hati pemuda manis ini menjulurkan jemarinya. Mencoba mengusap kepala predator itu.

"Tidak apa-apa... Aku tidak akan menyakitimu.. Meskipun kau hampir membuatku mati serangan jantung saat menerkamku dua hari lalu..."

Anak singa yang semula menolak kehadiran jemari Jungkook perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Melirik telunjuk si manis Jeon yang berada di depan wajahnya kemudian memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekat. Membuat kontak fisik diantara mereka.

"Astaga! Aku menyentuh anak singa!"

Tubuh anak singa itu kembali terlonjak mendengar pekikan Jungkook. Sepasang netranya kembali menatap takut paras manis si Jeon yang agak aneh.

"Hahhahaha.. Maaf.. Maaf... Aku mengagetkanmu lagi... Kemarilah..."

Seakan mengerti apa yang si manis katakan, kaki-kaki mungil berhias bulu itu melangkah pelan. Keluar dari kandang berukuran sedang itu dan menghampiri Jungkook yang dengan senang hati membawa tubuhnya dalam dekapannya.

"Wah.. _Daebak_... _Jinjja daebak_!" ujar pemuda manis ini tak percaya. Menatap penuh kekaguman pada makhluk yang ada dalam pelukannya. "Tidakkah kau merasa kalau kita ini seperti Ann dan gorila yang ditemuinya di pulau misterius itu? Hanya saja bedanya kau terlaalu mungil untuk seekor makhluk berbahaya.."

Jungkook mengusap sayang kepala berhias bulu si singa mungil itu. Tersenyum kala melihat raut manja yang ditampilkan oleh hewan bertaring itu kala jemarinya menyentuh dengan lembut.

"Baiklah.. Karena kau sudah bangun, bagaimana kalau kau mandi dulu hmm? Tubuhmu sangat kotor dan perlu dibersihkan dari darah dan lumpur... Setelah itu, baru aku akan memberikanmu makanan.. _Otte_?"

Dengan perlahan, pemuda kelinci ini mengangkat tubuh si singa. Menggendongnya kearah kamar mandi dan meletakkannya perlahan diatas toilet bowl yang tertutup. Sementara menunggu air yang mengisi _bathup_ , Jungkook bangkit dan menyiapkan handuk bersih untuk mengeringkan si singa. Meninggalkan makhluk itu sendirian di dalam toilet.

Sepeninggal Jungkook, singa kecil ini terlihat menegakkan keempat kakinya. Memandang penuh minat air hangat yang mengisi _bathup_ di depannya. Seolah-olah dirinya telah lama mencari sebuah oase di tengah gersangnya padang gurun.

Mengangkat satu kaki depannya untuk sekedar merasakan hangatnya uap yang menguar dari air itu, anak singa ini begitu antusias dengan kegiatannya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia sedang berdiri diatas toilet yang tentu saja tidak bisa menampung besar tubuhnya.

 **Byur!**

Karena tidak hati-hati, kaki depan hewan manis ini terpeleset. Cakarnya yang panjang sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk bertahan. Membuatnya harus melompat kedalam _bathup_ atau berakhir dengan membentur lantai.

"Astaga!"

Jungkook memekik kaget saat melihat hewan kesayangannya sibuk membuat kekacauan di dalam kamar mandinya. Dengan sedikit jengkel ia menghampiri anak singa yang tampak menikmati acara berenangnya. Berdecak saat melihat air yang membanjiri lantai kamar mandi itu.

"Dasar kucing nakal! Kemari kau!"

Pemuda manis ini dengan sigap meraih tubuh si singa. Mengusap lembut bulu-bulunya dan membalurkan sampo yang ada untuk membersihkkan noda yang menempel. Ia melakukannya dengan lembut. Sesekali memijat hingga menimbulkan gerungan pelan dari si mungil yang berada di depannya.

"Ya... Kau ini benar-benar... Aku baru saja ditinggal oleh Hyoneul _noona_ kurang dari setengah jam... Bisa mengamuk dia kalau melihat apa yang terjadi pada kamar mandinya..." oceh pemuda manis ini seraya melakukan aktifitas memandikan peliharaan barunya.

Tampaknya singa kecil ini begitu menikmati apa yang diperbuat Tuannya -ia menganggap Jungkook sebagai Tuannya karena sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya- pada tubuhnya. Bagaimana jemari Jungkook bekerja dengan amat teliti seolah tak melewatkan satu bagian pun dari kulitnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, tubuh singa kecil ini menegang. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kuat dan darahnya berdesir cepat. Perutnya bergolak dan suhu tubuhnya seakan meningkat drastis. Persis seperti apa yang terakhir kali ia rasakan sebelum menyusut menjadi anak singa.

"Nah, aku akan mengambil handuk sebentar... Bermainlah dulu okay?"

Jungkook berujar pelan seraya memberikan usapan sayang pada kepala singa kecil itu. Melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar mandi dengan senandung pelan. Tak menyadari bahwa hewan itu tengah bergerak panik didalam air.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh kucing besar itu berubah. Bulu-bulu keemasannya menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Pun susunan tulang, otot, dan organ-organ penting pada makhluk itu membentuk rupa yang baru. Membesar dan menyisakan bentuk sempurna seorang pemuda dengan surai emas dan plester anti air yang terpasang apik pada perut kotak-kotaknya.

Singa kecil itu baru saja berubah menjadi seorang manusia. Seorang laki-laki sempurna dan menawan dengan telinga keemasan dan ekor panjang yang menghiasi tubuh telanjangnya.

Ia yang masih terlalu terkejut dengan perubahan wujudnya tampak panik. Berusaha menggerakkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku untuk berdiri dan pergi secepatnya sebelum Jungkook kembali. Namun karena masih belum terbiasa, telapaknya yang baru menyentuh lantai tergelincir. Menghasilkan debuman keras kala tubuhnya menghantam marmer basah itu.

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Membuat dirinya semakin panik karena ia yakin itu adalah Jungkook. Dan benar saja. Sosok cantik yang muncul itu terlihat panik dengan handuk yang tersampir di bahunya. Menatap tak percaya dirinya yang terduduk di lantai.

" _EOMMAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Myane Myane...**

 **Jeongmal myane karena telat apdet ff ini...**

 **Sumpah aku gamaksud pending, cuman aku baru ada waktu sekarang buat nuntasin ketikanku...**

 **Aku baru aja keterima kerja dan agak sibuk cari waktu...**

 **Tapi akan kuusahakan untuk bisa apdet secepatnya ya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW's Reply:**

 **Rizuku: Makasih udah setia nunggu fict abal aku.. :)**

 **secretVK: Cuma Jungkook doang yang demen sama hewan buas... Antimainstream kan? :D**

 **Kimizaku Fitriian: Udah lanjut kok... Komennya panjangin dong.. :P**

 **Safabelle: Satuin Yoon sama Jimin? Gimana ya? Liat aja kelanjutannya nanti**

 **hlyeyenpls: Yoong kan tsun2 akut... Cara berubahnya udah dikasih tahu di chapt ini yes...**

 **Kapairy: Panjangin juga dong komennya... :P**

 **Mara997: Nado calang... Tae bakal ngejar2 JK bagaimanapun bentuknya**

 **funf: Kook dimanjain karena dia kan maknae.. :D**

 **d14napink: Kamu berurusan sama JK kalo culik2 TaeTae.. :D**

 **Guest: Dan JK bakal nyesel karena udah nyelamatin Tae.. :D**

 **flyhjgh: Ntaran lagi bakal ketemu yg lebih mengerikan... Karena yg lebih aneh dari Tae buuanyakkk..**

 **Guest: Makasih.. Terus pantengin ff aku ya... :D**

 **chuacu: Pasti tetep dilanjut kok... Meski late update...**

 **Zelobysehuna: Bakalan penuh perjuangan dan air mata... Percaya deh.. :D**

 **whalme160700: Tae syudah kembali ke bentuknya yang ahemmm.. XD**

 **Guest: udah dilanjut sayangku... :)**

 **AprilKimVTae: aku nggak php sayang... :(**

 **HyunShine: Sayangnya Kuki gamau bagi2 kebahagiaan dia ke yg lain... Tae mah punya dia seorang.. XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuharap kalian masih mau mereview dan membakar semangatku...**

 **Gamsaaaa~~**

 **Chu~~~**


	4. Who Are You?

**"The Lion"**

 **VKook fict**

 **Mr. Alien And Mr. Bunny**

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi, BL, BxB...**

 **Maybe this fict has a mature content...**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately...**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Membuat dirinya semakin panik karena ia yakin itu adalah Jungkook. Dan benar saja. Sosok cantik yang muncul itu terlihat panik dengan handuk yang tersampir di bahunya. Menatap tak percaya dirinya yang terduduk di lantai._

 _"EOMMAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jungkook menjerit keras. Suaranya terdengar melengking hingga membuat pemuda tampan yang basah kuyup dihadapannya terlonjak.

Yeah, siapapun pasti akan bereaksi sama jika berada di posisi yang sama dengan pemuda kelinci itu. Melihat tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki matang di kamar mandimu dengan tubuh basah dan -ahem- telanjang bulat. Orang gila pun pasti akan terkejut.

"SIAPA KAU HAH?! S-SIAPA?!"

Dengan tangan bergetar Jungkook meraih sisir dan sikat gigi yang berada di wastafel di sebelah tempatnya jatuh terduduk. Mengacungkan dua benda itu seolah sedang membawa pisau. Mengundang tatapan polos si pemuda tan yang masih terdiam di posisinya. Memperhatikan bagaimana Jungkook bertindak yang entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit merasa lucu.

Bagaimana bisa Tuannya bersikap begini menggemaskannya.

"YA! A-APA YANG KAU LIHAT HAH?! JAWAB AKU! S-SIAPA KAU!"

Perlahan sosok pemuda tan bertelinga hewan itu menegakkan posisinya. Duduk dengan memeluk lutut hingga bagian berbahaya dari tubuh atletisnya terhalang. Sepasang netra sewarna emasnya memandang kearah Jungkook. Seolah meminta pemuda kelinci itu untuk menatapnya dengan tenang.

"T-ae..."

Sebuah kata terucap dari belah bibir itu. Menghantarkan gelenyar aneh pada hati Jungkook. Ia bersumpah suara itu adalah suara berat yang penuh dengan aura dominan yang mengintimidasi. Tak asing bahkan dapat ia ingat dengan baik dalam memorinya.

Suara itu, terdengar mirip dengan auman singa jantannya. Singa yang terluka dan menyusut menjadi bayi. Singa yang seharusnya berada di-

"MUSTAHIL!"

-kamar mandinya.

 **Bruk!**

Jungkook jatuh terduduk. Kedua kakinya terasa amat lemas hingga tak lagi dapat menopang tubuhnya. Terlalu banyak kejutan yang diterimanya hingga otaknya susah memproses satu hal pun.

Terlalu aneh. Terlalu mendadak. Terlalu ajaib untuk diterima oleh akal sehatnya.

"M-master..."

Sosok bernama Tae itu bergerak pelan. Merangkak mendekati Jungkook dan mengulurkan jemarinya. Menyentuh lembut pipi tembam si pemuda kelinci dan menatapnya dengan pandangan polos.

Sepasang manik mereka bertemu. Dan lagi, Jungkook seakan merasa tersedot dalam lingkaran emas milik si pemuda asing. Netra itu sama persis, pandanganya pun terasa sama. Hanya saja dalam sosok yang berbeda. Singa buas yang hampir menerkamnya, kini berubah menjadi sosok seorang pemuda tampan dengan aura dominan yang kentara. Juga sepasang telinga dan ekor animal pada tubuh kecokelatannya.

 **Lick**!

Dengan tiba-tiba, Tae menjilat lembut sudut bibir si kelinci manis ini. Membuat sang empunya membola tak percaya sangking terkejutnya. Demi apapun! Baru kali ini ia mendapat perlakuan tak senonoh begini!

"Master Jungkook! Terima kasih!"

Pemuda animal itu berujar dengan suara bassnya. Telinganya bergerak lucu dan ekornya bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri dengan cepat. Tubuhnya mendekat dan memeluk bahu sempit Jungkook penuh sayang. Menatap si cantik Jeon yang masih sibuk terdiam di tempatnya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan nyawa Tae! Mulai hari ini, Tae berjanji akan menjadi anak baik untuk Master!"

Jantung Jungkook berdegup cepat. Pemuda ini bisa merasakan pening hebat menyerang kepalanya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan ia bisa merasakan tetesan air kental mengalir membasahi philtrumnya.

 **Bruk!**

Jeon Jungkook pingsan dalam dekapan Tae. Hidungnya berdarah. Mimisan karena perlakuan pemuda aneh setengah hewan yang menatap panik dirinya.

.

.

.

"Ughhhhh~~~"

Gerungan pelan terlontar dari bibir merah muda pemuda cantik ini. Perlahan doe pekatnya terbuka. Mengerjap-erjap pelan menyesuaikan kondisi cahaya yang ada. Dengan teramat sangat pelan, ia berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada headboard ranjang dan memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Ia berada di kamar tidur kakak sepupunya. Tidak ada satupun hal aneh yang menangkap indera pengelihatannya. Membuatnya yakin bahwa apa yang dialaminya beberapa saat atau jam lalu adalah sebuah mimpi belaka. Yeah, setidaknya begitu sebelum suara pintu yang terbuka segera menarik atensinya.

 _"Oh Dewa... Tenyata semuanya bukan mimpi..."_

Jungkook pasrah. Sudah terlalu menyerah meyakinkam dirinya bahwa apa yang ia alami dalam kurun waktu kurang dari tiga hari ini adalah bagian dari delusinya. Tidak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk menyangkal keberadaan Tae. Dan sepertinya, ia harus bertanggung jawab atas tindakan heroiknya tempo hari.

"Master... Sudah bangun?"

Pemuda tampan itu berujar heboh. Menatap Jungkook yang bersandar dengan sepasang manik indahnya. Ekornya bergerak-gerak tak karuan. Menandakan betapa excitednya manusia setengah hewan ini pada pemuda cantik dihadapannya.

"Air.. Aku butuh air..."

Mendengar Jungkook berujar, dengan cepat beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju nakas. Meraih botol berisi air mineral dan memperhatikannya dalam. Membuat Jungkook mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

Singa jantan itu terlihat bingung. Jemarinya menggenggam erat sisi botol dan sepasang matanya menatap aneh air yang berada dalam tabung plastik itu. Mengocoknya dan merengut kesal karena demi apapun ia tak bisa membuat air di dalam botol itu untuk keluar.

"M-master..."

Jungkook menghela nafasnya pelan. Mengulurkan telapaknya pertanda meminta Tae untuk menyerahkan botol itu padanya. Memutar tutup plastiknya dengan mudah kemudia menegak isinya. Sedikit melirik kearah si tampan yang terlihat melongo dengan pandangan takjub padanya.

"Woah... Begitu caranya..." gumam pemuda itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu cara membuka tutup botol?"

Pertanyaan Jungkook membuat si tampan tersadar. Menatap Masternya dengan pandangan polos, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Mengundang tawa sedih dari belah bibir Jungkook.

"Ya Tuhan... Apakah aku gila? Atau memang makhluk aneh sepertimu itu nyata? Ah, tentu saja kau nyata... Kau bahkan menjilat bibirku tadi! Hal apa yang sebenarnya kuragukan?! Kenapa semuanya menjadi aneh dan rumit begini sih?!"

Pemuda kelinci ini meledak. Berteriak seraya menatap tajam Tae dan menuding pemuda itu dengan lengkingan suaranya. Ia terlalu bingung. Ia butuh penjelasan konkret. Ia memendam semuanya, bahkan tak berani bercerita pada kakak sepupunya. Dan sekarang anak singa itu berubah jadi seorang manusia dewasa dengan tubuh sempurna dan tambahan telinga serta ekor hewan.

Hal gila apa lagi yang akan terjadi berikutnya? Manusia dengan tubuh setengah hewan?!

"Master Jeon..."

Tae berujar pelan. Meraih jemari Jungkook yang berada di depan wajahnya dan menggengamnya. Menatap manik kelam Jungkook dengan pandangan sedih. Merasa amat bersalah karena telah membuat kejutan paling membingungkan untuk penyelamatnya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Jungkook terdiam. Biar bagaimanapun, Tae tidak bersalah. Sama sekali. Pemuda itu datang karena Jungkook yang mengundang. Jungkook yang naif karena telah membuat keputusan sendiri untuk mengambil dan merawat Tae. Pada dasarnya, semuanya adalah salahnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu kau bingung dan terkejut karena keberadaanku... Karena perubahanku yang tidak menentu... Aku berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu... Tapi kau harus tenang..."

Perlahan Jungkook menghela nafasnya. Menarik jemarinya yang berada dalam genggaman tangan besar si tampan. Entah mengapa dadanya berdebar pelan. Mendengar bagaimana pemuda tan itu berujar dan memandangnya membuat perasaannya tenang, namun tersengat di waktu yang bersamaan.

"I-itu memang harus! Kau... Berhutang banyak sekali penjelasan padaku..."

Tae mengangguk-angguk. Tersenyum lebar saat melihat Tuannya sudah tenang. Ekor panjangnya bergerak-gerak pelan. Tanda bahwa suasana hatinya sangat baik.

"D-dan... Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Master! A-aku tidak suka!"

"B-baiklah... Jungkook-ah?"

"Begitu lebih baik..."

 **KRIUKKK~~~**

Bunyi gerungan perut itu membuat Jungkook yang awalnya terdiam menoleh pada pemuda tampan yang berada di sisi tempat tidurnya. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat menangkap ekspresi malu-malu singa jantan itu.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Jungkook seraya menyibak selimutnya. Menuruni ranjang kemudian berjalan menuju pemuda tan itu.

"Ummm... Apakah... Aku boleh meminta... Sedikit makanan?"

Jungkook tersenyum. Setidaknya, Tae bukanlah manusia liar yang akan mempersulit keadaannya. Pemuda cantik ini meraih jemari Tae. Menggenggamnya lembut, kemudian menariknya pelan hingga pemuda itu bangkit dan melangkah mengikutinya.

"Aku akan memasakkanmu sesuatu... _Kajja_!"

.

.

.

Jungkook tersenyum. Menatap gemas Tae yang tampak bersemangat melihat hidangan yang mengepul dihadapannya. Karena belum sempat belanja, ia terpaksa hanya memasak ramyeon instan dengan sayuran dan telur saja. Kakak sepupunya itu, biarpun seorang dokter tapi jarang memasak dan makan dirumah. Jungkook sudah teramat hafal dengan kebiasaan wanita cantik itu untuk memesan makanan.

"Woahh! Baunya harum!" ujar Tae dengan maniknya yang berbinar. Telinga dan ekornya bergerak cepat. Membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan meski wajahnya tampan dan tubuhnya -ahem- begitu atletis.

"Ini namanya _ramyeon_... Makanan wajib disaat darurat..." jelas Jungkook seraya terkekeh. Menyumpitkan gulungan mie yang mengepul itu untuk Tae dan menuangkan kuahnya. Menyerahkan mangkuk yang sudah terisi pada sang empunya kemudian mengambil bagiannya.

Tae terlihat menatap sebentar mangkuknya. Rautnya terlihat bingung. Dengan perlahan ia mengulurkan jemarinya. Meraup untaian mie panas di depannya dan-

 **PRAK!**

"Arghhh!"

"Astaga Tae! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Jungkook terkejut. Sepasang doenya menatap panik Tae yang memegangi tangannya yang memerah. Melirik kearah mie yang tumpah di meja dan mangkuk pemuda itu yang bergeser dari tempatnya.

"Kau makan dengan tangan?! Astaga apa kau idiot?! Ramyeon itu baru saja matang! Bahkan kuahnya masih mendidih!"

"M-maaf..."

Dengan sigap, pemuda cantik ini segera berlari ke dapur. Membuka kotak obat yang tergantung di dinding dan mengeluarkan salep dingin serta handuk basah. Kembali menghampiri Tae yang meringis dan meraih jemari pemuda itu.

"Tahan sedikit..."

Jungkook mengusap ruam merah di kulit Tae dengan lembut. Membersihkannya dari kuah ramyeon, kemudian membalurkan gel bening pereda luka pada permukaan kulit si tampan. Sesekali meniup-niupnya pelan demi mengurangi rasa perihnya.

"Kalau kau bingung, kau bisa bertanya... Bukannya bertindak nekat..." ujar Jungkook menahan kesal. Tak habis pikir dengan otak makhluk aneh didepannya.

"Aku... Hanya tidak ingin kau merasa aku makhluk yang sangat aneh... Melihatmu memandangku saat berusaha membuka botol dikamar tadi saja... Sudah membuat aku malu..."

Ada sebersit perasaan tak enak hati yang pemuda cantik ini rasakan saat Tae berujar hal itu padanya. Ternyata sikapnya tadi membuat pemuda itu merasa malu dan minder. Jungkook semakin merasa penasaran pada masa lalu Tae. Tubuhnya tidak normal, itu sudah jelas. Tapi apa mungkin sikap dan pengetahuannya juga tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya?

Seperti Tarzan mungkin?

"Aku... Sudah lupa, bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang manusia..."

Raut pemuda itu terlihat sedih. Hanya sekilas kemudian bibirnya kembali melengkungkan senyuman untuk Jungkook. Menatap miris mangkuknya dan meja yang terlihat berantakan karena ulahnya.

Jungkook memang penasaran dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Tae. Namun memintanya untuk bercerita saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Maka dengan perlahan, ia menarik sebuah kursi. Duduk di sebelah Tae, kemudian meraih sumpit pemuda itu.

"Sudahlah... Lupakan saja yang tadi... Aku akan menyuapimu..."

Tae mengangguk patuh. Membuka mulutnya saat Jungkook menyuapkan ramyeon untuknya. Seketika raut sedih pemuda tampan itu berubah. Cerah kala makanan itu menyapa lidahnya.

"Ini enaaaak! Wuah! Ini bahkan lebih enak dari kelinci liar di hutan itu! Hebaaat!"

 _"Sebegitu tidak tahunyakah kau dengan dunia ini Tae? Kau seperti alien asing yang terdampat di bumi..."_

"Jungkook-ah! Apakah besok-besok aku bisa makan _ramyeon_ lagi?"

Jungkook tersadar. Mengerjap pelan dan memandang Tae yang menatapnya penuh harap. Tersenyum manis seray kembali menyuapkan makanan bagi singa jantan itu.

"Tentu saja... Aku akan memasakkan ramyeon untukmu kapanpun kau mau..."

"Terimakasih Jungkook-ah!"

.

.

.

"Masih tidak ada kabar dari Jungkook?"

Namjoon bertanya pelan. Menatap Jimin yang terlihat uring-uringan di sofa. Kini mereka berada di ruangan khusus kampus yang biasa mereka jadikan tempat berkumpul. Liburan mereka sudah usai kemarin dan hari ini mereka kembali pada aktifitas masing-masing.

"Belum... Jungkook sama sekali tidak membuka pesanku... Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak membuka pesan di grup chat kita..."

 **BLUGH!**

"Yak! Siapa yang berani-beraninya melempar bantal ke mukaku!" pekik Jimin marah saat merasakan benda empuk yang mendarat tepat di wajahnya.

"Aku... Kenapa? Kau mau protes?"

Seketika Jimin mengatupkan kedua belah bibir tebalnya. Meringis saat melihat sang pelaku yang menatapnya tajam. Siapa lagi yang akan bersikap seenaknya dan mengeluarkan ucapan pedas selain si manis Yoongi. Pemuda itu terlihat kesal, meski tidak tampak pada wajahnya, namun siapapun tahu bahwa sosok mungil itu tengah dilanda _bad mood_.

"A-ah... Yoongi _hyung_..."

"Jungkook sedang sibuk... Ia pindah ke tempat Hyoneul _noona_... Jadi tidak sempat membalas pesanmu..." ujar Yoongi malas. Mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya disebelah Jimin, kemudian menyandarkan diri. "Kau itu terlalu mendrama Park Jimin.. Bersikaplah elit sedikit... Dunia takkan berakhir hanya karena Jungkook menghilang selama dua hari..."

"Tapi aku merindukan Jungkookku hyung... Tentu saja tidak mendapatkan kabar selama dua hari membuatku khawatir..."

Yoongi mendengus. Berdebat dengan Jimin adalah hal paling melelahkan di dunia. Apalagi jika menyangkut Jungkook. Jadi pemuda manis ini memutuskan untuk mengalihkan atensinya pada Namjoon.

"Bagaimana progres pembangunan barmu? Sudah ada kemajuan?"

"Lebih dari apa yang kukira... Mereka bekerja dengan cepat... Kalau perkiraanku tidak salah, aku sudah bisa menggelar openingnya akhir bulan ini..."

Namjoon tersenyum. Dengan bersemangat mengeluarkan _tab_ nya dan menunjukkan desain ruangan bar yang tengah dibangunnya. Meminta pendapat pemuda manis itu.

Setidaknya tidak akan ada perdebatan diantar Jimin dan Yoongi. Kepalanya tidak siap untuk mendengar adu mulut yang bahkan lebih mengerikan dari perdebatan para penegak hukum di salah satu acara yang selalu ditonton ayahnya setiap malam.

Bisa dilihatnya Jimin kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya. Merengut sambil sesekali mengeluarkan omelan kesal mengenai Jungkook.

"Dasar manusia batu..." kekehnya kemudian kembali fokus pada proyeknya bersama Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Woah! Jungkook-ah! Lihat! Singa betina itu mengejar sebuah kijang! Woah!"

Jungkook hanya bisa ber- _sweatdrop_ ria di tempatnya. Menatap jengah Tae yang terlihat antusias melihat adegan buru berburu yang disiarkan oleh _National Geographic Channel_ pada layar besar disana.

Singa jantan itu terlihat fokus. Menyentuhkan telapaknya pada layar besar itu seolah ikut mengejar si kijang. Memekik kagum saat sang predator berhasil melumpuhkan hewan herbivora itu hanya dengan sebuah terkaman.

"Woah! Hebat! Woah!"

Ekor Tae terlihat bergerak-gerak cepat. Pun kedua telinga animalnya. Menunjukkan betapa senangnya suasana hatinya. Sedangkan Jungkook sama sekali tidak mengalihkan atensi kedua manik cantiknya pada makhluk aneh itu. Menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan dan dia rasakan saat melihat "dunia" yang berbeda dengan apa yang selama ini ia tinggali.

"Ya! Itu hanya acara televisi! Menyingkirlah sedikit dari sana! Matamu bisa sakit nanti!"

Pemuda tampan itu terlihat sama sekali tidak bergeming. Semakin menempelkan pipinya pada layar itu dan mengundang pekikan tidak suka dari Jungkook.

"Ya! Menyingkir dari sana! Ya!"

Dengan kesal pemuda kelinci ini beranjak dari tempatnya. Menarik paksa telinga Tae hingga singa itu memekik kesakitan dan terpaksa menggeser posisinya demi menyelamatkan indera pendengarannya yang berharga itu.

"Awww! Ampun! Ashhhh! _Appo_ ~~~~"

Tae merengek pelan. Tarikan Jungkook benar-benar tak main-main kuatnya. Jika telinganya tidak memiliki bulu, mungkin warnanya telah berubah menjadi merah sekarang.

"Kalau kubilang jangan ya jangan! Kau tidak tahu apa bahaya menonton dengan jarak sedekat itu? Lagipula itu cuma gambar yang bergerak! Apa bagusnya sih?!"

Lelaki tampan ini menunduk dalam mendengar Jungkook memarahinya. Naluri hewaninya bekerja dengan cepat. Membuatnya menyesal dan dilanda takut karena kemarahan sang Tuan.

"M-maaf... A-aku hanya... Merasa... Rindu saat melihat gambar itu..."

"A-aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi! Sungguh!"

Jungkook menghela nafasnya pelan. Ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah. Ibarat merawat bayi, Tae mungkin adalah salah satunya. Pemuda itu benar-benar buta teknologi. Bersikap selayaknya manusia asing yang terdampar di dunia aneh. Bahkan lebih mengerikan dari orang kampung yang pindah ke kota metropolitan.

"Sudahlah... Ini sudah malam... Lebih baik kita tidur..."

Jungkook memberikan gesture bagi Tae untuk mengikutinya. Melangkah menuju kamar Hyoneul dan menutup pintunya cepat. Jangan harap pemuda kelinci ini akan membiarkan si tampan tidur sendiri. Ia tak mau bangun dengan segala kekacauan yang bisa mendatangkan masalah baru dalam hidupnya.

Perlahan pemuda kelinci ini menarik jemari Tae dan membawa sosok itu ke kamar mandi. Meraih dua sikat gigi yang ada di washtafel dan memberikan pasta gigi diatasnya.

"Kau harus menyikat gigimu sebelum tidur... Cha! Ini milikmu..."

Si tampan meraih benda yang diberikan oleh Jungkook. Memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda cantik itu memakainya dan mulai meniru. Sedikit kesusahan mengingat ia tidak terbiasa, atau mungkin sangat jarang melakukan kegiatan ini.

"S-seperti ini?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Ikut menggenggam jemari Tae dan menggerakkannya lembut. Membimbing pemuda tampan itu agar bisa melakukannya dengan benar.

"Gerakkan sikatnya keatas dan kebawah... Pastikan seluruh gigimu tersikat.. Kata _eomma_ , sisa makanan yang menempel itu bisa membuat gigimu sakit dan mulutmu bau... Jadi kau harus selalu menyikat gigi saat malam... Okay?"

Tae mengangguk patuh. Tersenyum menawan hingga sepasang netranya membentuk sabit indah. Memancing debaran dan gelenyar aneh yang dirasakan oleh si manis Jungkook.

Setelah selesai dengan aktifitas menyikat gigi dan mencuci kaki, Jungkook membawa singa tampan itu untuk berbaring di ranjang. Menyiapkan beberapa peralatan medis yang berada dalam nakas kemudian ikut naik dan duduk di sebelah si tampan.

"Jungkook-ah... Mau... A-apa?" tanya pemuda itu takut-takut kala melihat Jungkook yang menyingkap kausnya. Menyentuh plester yang menempel pada perutnya.

"Perbanmu harus diganti Tae... Aku harus memberikan obat pada lukamu agar cepat kering dan menutup..."

Dengan telaten, pemuda ini membuka lapisan kain penutup luka itu. Sedikit melirik kearah Tae yang meringis pelan saat merasaka perih pada perutnya.

Jungkook mulai bekerja. Membersihkan luka makhluk tampan itu dengan alkohol dan membalurkan obat merah. Menutupnya kembali dengan plester yang baru, setelahnya merapikan peralatannya.

"Cha... Sudah selesai... Kau boleh tidur sekarang Tae..." ujar Jungkook dengan senyumannya. Beranjak naik keatas ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan bedcover tebal.

"A-aku... Boleh tidur disini?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat si manis menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menatap penuh minat pada singa jantan yang terlihat menunduk di sebelahnya. Manik emas itu bergerak tak menentu. Seperti tengah merasakan sebuah kepanikan yang dipendam terlalu lama.

"Memangnya kau mau tidur dimana lagi? Di lantai?"

Tanpa diduga, pemuda tampan itu mengangguk. Turun dari ranjang Jungkook dan merebahkan dirinya di lantai yang dingin. Sikapnya benar-benar aneh hingga membuat Jungkook jadi panik sendiri.

"Ya! Tae! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?!"

Tae tidak bergeming sama sekali. Tubuh tingginya meringkuk. Gemetar untuk sebuah alasan yang sama sekali tidak diketahui si manis. Terlihat buliran peluh mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Tanda bahwa ia sedang merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik.

Melihat Tae begitu ketakutan, Jungkook memutuskan untuk menghampiri makhluk itu. Mengulurkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh lembut surai ikal keemasan di hadapannya.

"T-tae... K-kau tidak apa?"

"T-tidak Professor Park! Tae berjanji akan tidur disini... Tae tidak akan naik ke atas ranjang lagi!"

"Jangan hukum... J-jangan hukum Tae..."

"Tae akan jadi anak baik... Tae berjanji... Ampuni Tae Professor... A-ampun..."

Jungkook benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Singa itu benar-benar ketakutan. Semakin meringkuk dan menggeleng pelan. Mencoba menolak sentuhan si manis yang membuatnya panik.

"Tae sadarlah! Kau kenapa?"

"J-jangan sentuh! Tae mohon! Tae tidak akan nakal lagi!"

"Ya! Sadarlah Tae! Ta-"

 **Bruak!**

"Arghhh!"

Dengan tiba-tiba, pemuda tampan itu bangkit dan menerjang tubuh Jungkook. Mengukung si manis di bawah tubuhnya dan menatapnya marah. Manik emasnya menghunus tajam dan geraman kesal terdengar dari bibirnya. Menakutkan.

Pemuda manis ini menahan nafasnya. Nyalinya ciut saat melihat Tae yang tampak begitu murka. Persis seperti saat ia mengahadapi si singa besar di hutan. Memacu kerja jantungnya berdebar dengan begitu keras dan keringat dingin mengalir membasahi pelipisnya.

Melihat sosok Jungkook yang terlihat ketakutan, perlahan manik tajam itu melembut. Seakan baru saja tersadar dari mimpi buruk, tubuh tan itu segera menyingkir. Beringsut duduk di pojok kamar dan memeluk lututnya.

"M-maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..."

Jeon Jungkook masih terdiam di tempatnya. Menatap tidak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Namun satu yang ia tahu tentang Tae adalah, pemuda itu memiliki trauma dan kenangan yang sangat buruk di masa lalunya.

Trauma yang berkaitan dengan wujud anehnya, sikap kampungannya, dan kepribadian serta emosinya yang tidak menentu.

Perlahan Jeon Jungkook bangkit. Menghampiri Tae yang merutuk dirinya sendiri dan menarik lengan kekar itu. Membawa tubuh rapuh sang predator kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

" _Gwenchana_ Tae... _Gwenchana_... Kau tidak bersalah... Aku tidak akan marah padamu..."

Pemuda cantik ini berujar pelan. Memberika usapan-usapan lembut pada punggung lebar Tae. Berharap makhluk itu akan berangsur tenang.

"A-aku... J-jungkook-ah a-aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa... Kau tidak perlu bercerita sekarang... Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap menjelaskan semuanya Tae... Aku takkan marah padamu... Sungguh..."

Perlahan nafas pemuda tampan itu berangsur teratur. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Jungkook dan lengannya balas memeluk tubuh indah pemuda manis itu. Mencari kenyamanan disana.

Jungkook hanya membiarkan Tae memeluknya. Terus mengucapkan kata-kata penenang meski hati dan pikirannya terus bertanya-tanya. Mengabaikan bahunya yang perlahan basah karena perbuatan singa jantan itu. Menangis diam-diam.

 _"Tae... Sebenarnya, kau ini apa?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Author:**

 **Aku tahu Agustus ke Desember itu lama...**

 **Maafkan aku untuk late update yang... Ugh... Benar-benar late...**

 **Moodswing bener-bener menggangu dan orang-orang dikantor dan dirumah bener-bener mancing sabarku...**

 **Banyak masalah, stress, dan akhirnya kena writer block ringan...**

 **Aku akan berusaha update cepat...**

 **Semoga aja bisa...**

 **Doakan aku supaya nggak kena males ya...**

 **Sumpah aku butuh penyemangat buat sekedar ngetik...**

 **Ini aneh nggak sih?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Review's Replies:

Hirahirama: Terimakasih mau sabar menanti ff karatan ini... :*

Autvmn21: Kalo aku sebisa mungkin nahan pingsan... Kapan lagi cyn bisa dapet pemandangan Hot macem si Tete... XD

dhankim: Tete punya kotak2 kok meski samar... *kemudianlirikMAMA2016*

Mara997: Pada kenyataannya si Tete lebih polos dan bocah dari wujudnya... ENCEHNYA MASIH LAMA OI! *slap*

nitanit: makasiiih... :*

Viyomi: Pertanyaan pintar kamu bakal terjawab sedikit demi sedikit... Yang sabar ya... :*

shemdoch: nanti aku pergi ke mak erot biar panjang *eh* :P

Rizuku: Terimakasih buat semangatnya~~~ :*

Kira : Kalo ada baby Lion kayak Tete udah aku invansi buat diriku sendiri~~~ Aku yg bikin aja emesh sendiri... XD

whalme160700: JungShook... Aku suka ekspresinya Jeka kalo kaget... Tete agresif? UHUK! *seketikabatuk*

chuacu: semoga makin penasaran dan selalu nunggu kelanjutannya... ;)

pelufect: Akan kuusahakan fast update... Terima kasih sudah mau baca ff abal ini... :*

TemeLoveDobeChan: Semua sayang dedek! *teamnuna*

kimriiin: Iya no era... Jekanya juga no era... yg masih fluffy unyu emesh gitu... Aku juga suka tete N.O era... Gans2 bandel...

d14napink: terimakasih untuk masukannya... terimakasih juga untuk review dan pujiannya yang luar biasa... aku turut berduka untuk author itu dan aku mulai memikirkan tentang saran kamu... pokoknya makasih ya untuk masukannya~~ saranghaeee!

VKookKookV: Terimakasih untuk reviewnya! Terimakasih untuk semangatnya! :*

hlyeyenpls: ANU MELE YANG DITUNGGUIN! *slap* XD

Suni Mozaa: TBC adalah saat dimana author sudah tak sanggup melnjutkan ketikan pada episode ini... T_T

TaeKookLove: Astagaaaa... Ini 3k aja aku setengah mati ngetiknya... Apalagi 8 k.. Kasihanilah hamba~~~ T-T

Kapairy: Kepengen melihata Tae... *ketawasetan*

secretVK: kenapa endingnya? Unyu kaaaan? XD

Sabrina Putri: Karena jadi manusia, telanjang, dan ganssss~~~ *lapidung*

Leettlestar: Diterkam Tae yg jadi manusia mah enak.. Percaya deh... *slap*

Ran1314: Ada kok pasti... Tapi step by step yaaa~~~ :)

Taenonimous: Terimakasih udah selalu menanti Fict ini... Akan aku usahakan fast update... *kiss*

sekarzane: Kookie itu dedek goals~~~ Pengen punya yg kayak dia tapi... *sigh*

miyuki94-411: Hehehe... Sebenernya saya juga baru berani ini bikin VKook... Ternyata responnya bagus... Tetap pantengin fict ini ya~~ *kiss*

vkooktrash: iya.. itu si TaeTae... :)

iusernem: Seketika aku pundung mikir kalo khayalannya ketinggian... Waks... Makasih senpai dah mau mampir~~~ *cipok*

Phcxxi: sudah dilanjut ya~~ :*

Wu She-Lay: Done sayang~~~ :*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please kindy check another VKook fict in my acc...**

 **Aku baru update fict VKook baru... Judulnya Miracles In December...**

 **Terimakasih untuk semua review dan dukungannya...**

 **Sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya...**

 **Aku sayang kalian~~~**


End file.
